best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Starships" by Nicki Minaj
"Starships" is a song by Trinidadian-American rapper and singer Nicki Minaj, from her second studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012). It was released on February 14, 2012 by Young Money, Cash Money, and Universal Republic as the lead single from the album. Lyrics 1 (RedOne..., Uh) Let's go to the beach, each Let’s go get a wave They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light Bad bitches like me is hard to come by The patron own, let's go get it on The zone on, yes I'm in the zone Is it two, three? Leave a good tip I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits, oh, oh Pre-Chorus I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Chorus Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop cause we’re so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Post-Chorus (We're higher than a motherfucka) (We're higher than a motherfucka) (We're higher than a motherfucka) 2 Jump in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop I own that And I ain't payin' my rent this month I owe that But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like Dancehall life, there's no end in sight Twinkle, twinkle little star Now everybody let me hear you say ray, ray, ray Now spend all your money cause today pay day And if you're a G, you a G-G-G My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki Pre-Chorus Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am Chorus Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we’re so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Post-Chorus (We're higher than a motherfucka) (We're higher than a motherfucka) (We're higher than a motherfucka) Chorus Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we’re so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop... Post-Chorus (We're higher than a motherfucka) (We're higher than a motherfucka) (We're higher than a motherfucka) Why It Rocks # Unlike Anaconda and Stupid Hoe, the lyrics aren't overly sexual. # Great beat for a rapper who isn't even good. # Catchy beat. Bad Qualites # Overusage of autotune. Music Video Nicki Minaj - Starships (Explicit) Nicki Minaj - Starships Parody - Pussies Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Pop Category:Eurodance Category:2010s Category:Just Dance songs Category:Good songs that are hated Category:Internet memes Category:2012 Category:Parodies from Bart Baker